Users may select a number of different television channels at various times to view content (e.g., television shows or movies) on a display device. Not all of the content may be available through a real-time broadcast from a content source. Rather, the content may need to be downloaded from a content source prior to viewing. The users may be inconvenienced by selecting different channels and downloading content from a variety of sources when attempting to view content during a viewing session.